Love story
by teamjacob2012
Summary: Kim has loved Jared forever and when he imprints on her she couldnt be happier. What happens when her parents don't approve? When Jared is jel of Kim and her best friend Niel? What happens when Jareds ex won't leave her alone?
1. The first look

Authors note: Hey guys so I have a brand new story but don't worry I will update my Bella and Jake one all the time.

kims pov; As I walked into English class early I could not help but think about Jared whom I have been crushing on for at least 7years. He has been away from school for 2weeks now and I was getting worried, what was going on? However, gossip has been spreading like fire and according to some people he had been hanging around with Sam and his gang which was odd as Sam was 21 and Jarad is 17. I must have been thinking for a very long time because before I knew it the classroom was flooded with noisy students.

"Hey Kimmy!" bellowed Lacey from across the room. I turned bright red as everyone turned to look at me and gave her the look, after rolling her eyes she bounced towards me. Lacey is half Quileute and half white so she has light skin, shoulder length dyed red hair and wide jade green eyes. She is easily distracted, bubbly and very confident and we have been best friends since high school. "Lacey, you didn't have to yell!" I snapped.

"Relax Kimmy, I came to fill you in on what happened on E! last night. Fashion police was amazing, Joan was like..." she launched into a huge story of fashion police, Kardashions and Kamora when suddenly the classroom went silent. I looked up to see the new and improved Jared Cameron, it should be illegal to be able to look better and better. He was 6ft5, muscley with his shaggy jet black hair cut short and his dark brown eyes looked tired and angry but he had an over confident sneer on his beautiful face. I swear I died and went to heaven. "Pinch me, I need to check I'm not dreaming!" Lacey squealed very loudly and catching the attention of Jared as he spun around to look at us.

I turned bright red then I gasped as I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes which were swimming with so many emotions but the main one was...love? Jeez, now I'm imaging things! What the heck is wrong with me but I couldn't take my eyes off his, it seem impossible. However when cleared her throat looking pointedly at us I ducked my head feeling relieved to be out the trance. "Sorry, I'm late class but please take your seats. Jared, please take a seat and I'm sure Kim will help you catch up English" Mrs said in a board tone. Lacey gave me the what-the-hell-just-happened- look before walking towards her seat. As Jared came nearer my heart was flying off the handle and I was blushing, way to play it cool Kim.

Jpov; "Pinch me ,I need to check I'm nt dreaming" squealed a high pitch tone and with a amused smirk I turned towards an pretty looking red head when I smelt the most unique scent ever, it was like tropical fruit and honey.

Instantly I sniffed out the source looking into the eyes of the most perfect creature that walked on this earth. She was about 5ft4 with jet black hair which was in a ponytail and a front fringe, cat like coal black eyes framed by thick long eyelashes and plump pink lips. She wore skinny jeans and a tight top with a over sized cardigan and it took all my self control not to kidnap her and take her home. Snip! Snip! Snip! Everything that held me to this world was gone and the only thing that held me to it was this angel whom I didn't even know the name of until Mrs said Kim. I liked the sound of it, Kim, MY Kim.

Authors note; Soooooooo...read and review :)


	2. Danny

Authors note; Ok so here is chapter 2 I hope you'll like it. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Kim's pov; I could feel his eye on me as Mrs rattled on about lesson and it wasn't like me but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying, she could have been talking to me and would not have noticed. All I kept seeing in my head was Jared's face over and other again like a song on reply, jeez when did I get so dramatic?

DINGGGGG! Wow, it was next lesson already? It seemed like only minutes had passed sine the moment I laid eyes the most handsome man I have seen in my entire life. Lacey came bouncing up to my desk and hovered because neither me our Jared was moving, it was like we both did not want this moment to end even if we was not speaking to each other. "Earth to Kimmy, get the hell up unless you want to be late for art and then Danny is going to kill you" Lacey said impatiently tapping her foot.

She was right, Danny had insisted I be his model while he drew me in art because apparently I had the 'look' of a depressed yet graceful 18th century housewife. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. "Fine, I'm coming grumbled packing up my stuff and out of the corner of my eye I took a sneak peak at Jared.

"Hey, Kim, could I walk you to your lesson?" Jared asked in his deep husky voice. OMG! For real? I must have been dreaming because no way in hell was this for real, why would THE Jared Cameron be asking me that? "Uhm, s-sure" I stumbled. Just perfect, I could not even form a sentence properly he must think I have issues. He gave me a breath taking smile which made my heart speed up and if he kept flashing me one of those bad boys I was certain I had a heart attack coming my way.

"Well, I will see you in gym then Kimmy" Lacey said whipping out her blackberry and typing like no tomorrow. What? I was going to be alone with Jared, Lacey was so going to get it later. Some friend she is! "so, who is Danny? Your boyfriend?" Jared asked but it came out more in a animalistic growl. Woah, pms much? "No, his one of my best friends" I all but whispered however I felt proud that I was able to string a sentence together. "Oh, ok. So who else do you hang with?" he asked as if he really cared.

As if! He was more than likely doing this to pass the time, keep dreaming Kimmy. I only had three friends as I was to shy to go talk to people and to lazy to join afterschool activities but I wasn't about to tell Jared that so I said "Ummm…..mostly Lacey, Danny and Niel" After asking me 2 more questions we arrived at my classroom 2minutes late and I was dreading seeing Danny I could practically feel is glare. "Kimberly, why are you late?" demanded Mr. sharp. "Toilet" I lied flushing and scurrying towards Danny.

"Kimberly, you cut into my art time! However I shall let you off as Lacey said it has something to do with that Greek god Jared" Danny grinned. Danny is my next door neighbour and I have known him since I was born, he is full Quileute with overgrown dyed light blond hair which he curls, cornflower blue eyes (contact lenses) and is 5ft 9. He is creative , funny and in your face but most people don't speak to him because he 'bats for the other team' or whatever. "Shut up Danny and get on with the art crap" I snapped folding my arms.

"Dear me, is it your time of the month already?" he grumbled. All lesson he was pumping me for information, he was worse then Lacey. Crap! I had her next period in gym and I know she would do the same to me but maybe Niel could save me.

Authors note; ok, so in the next chapter we meet Niel. I am aiming for 6 reviews people.


	3. Niel

Authors note: OMD thank you for all the reviews I am so happy guys! OK, I am aiming for 12 reviews now!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NOTHING

Kim's pov; "Kimmy, you are sooo selfish" Danny grumbled glaring at me.

"How?" I asked with a amused smirk.

"The reason I picked you is because you had the depressed look about you! But today you have got a silly gleam in your eyes which shows happiness. You are clearly not depressed" He explained with a glare.

I burst out laughing, was he for real? I was selfish because I was...happy? Its not my fault that I was happy but he did not need to worry because it will most likely be short lived as Jared would go back to ignoring me soon. I seriously wondered why all of a sudden he had taken a interest in me, was it a dare? Was I a pity case? Was it spur of the moment thing? Did he like me? My mind was a mess and I could feel a serious headache coming on, in the space of an hour and 20minutes Jared already had me going crazy. Ugh!

"Ooh, are you happy because of Jared?" Danny asked slyly.

I turned bright red and ignored his comment the best I could. "Fine! Just give me a semi-depressed look at least" he huffed.

After a very long lesson of art I headed over to gym class but I was 10minutes late as Danny insisted that he needed to go to the bathroom and fix himself up as Paul was in his next lesson.

"OK, I'm done. How do I look?" He asked pouting at striking a pose.

"Amazing now lets get to class. This will be another late on my report card, my parents are gonna kill me" I said desperately.

"Hardly! Your parents are super cool, they wont care. Just look at your brother and sister for instance. Your brother is..." I completely spaced out as Danny walled me to gym my mind on Jared. Why was he away from school? Why was he hanging with Sam? Why was he more buff than usual?

"KIMBERLY! WHY ARE YOU LATE" Barked coach Sanders.

I knew I was not gonna tell the truth but my lying skills aren't as good as my siblings. More there's no time like the present right?

"Sorry Coach, I had some girl issues" I explained forcing out a blush which was not that hard for me.

"Whatever but if this happens again you will have a lunchtime detention" she grunted.

After getting changed Lacey bomb bared me with loads of questions and most of them were not very realistic. "Are you seeing him in secret? Was he late because both of you two where behind the bike shed? Are you pregnant? Is he secretly gay? Oh my gosh!" She rambled while I just stood there shell shocked.

"No to everything, you have some issues Lacey. You have known me for like 3years, would I do things like that?" I asked shaking my head.

"You never know, its always the quite ones" she insisted.

"Aww, c'mon Lace. Leave Kim alone, OK? You know nothing is going in. She is way to good for him anyway"Niel said coming to my rescue.

Niel and I have a easy going relationship, he and Lacey was dating since 7Th grade but broke up halfway in our freshmen year at high school. However they have never been any hard feeling between them and Niel and I are very similar and get along well. He is full Quileute with long jet black hair and almost black eyes standing at an impressive 6ft.

After lesson Niel had his arm around me, protecting me from Lacey when we heard the most bone chilling animistic roar ever. Everyone in the hallway stopped and saw a terrifying Jared who was shaking so far it was hard to make out the shape.

"Get your arms off her" he spat out.

Niel looked liked he was about to pee himself yet he wrapped his arm tightly around me and said " Go to hell, you don't own her"

"If you do not remove your arms as god as my witness I will do it for you" he said a deadly tone.

Instantly I knew he was not joking and I really did not want Niel to get hurt. Instinctively I went over to him and stroked his face assuring him I was OK when Paul came charging now the hallway and dragged Jared outside before I could even blink. I noticed that everyone was watching and I turned a bright red, now everyone will think there really is something going on.

"What the hell Kim! How can you just take his side? He threatened me and you Just go over to him without a second of hesitation" yelled Niel.

Was he serious? I did this for him! "Niel, don't be so childish OK. I did it to protect you, I didn't want to see you in a hospital!"I snapped glaring at him.

"Whatever Kim, this is not even like you. I thought you were a loyal friend. God, you can be so pathetic. He plays attention to you once today and you already loose your head! Get over it, he does not want you and never will! You are nothing but a plaything to him!" Laughed Niel.

I was horrified and it took all my willpower not to slap him and give him a piece of mind but he said had hurt. It stung so badly. "Burn in hell!" I hissed before running out. I stopped suddenly in my tracks as I got to the forest not believing my eyes. OH. MY. GOD

Authors note; What did Kimmy see? Mwahahahaha


	4. Wolves?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT HOWEVER I OWN TREY SONGZ AND BOW WOW ;)

Kim's Pov; I stared at two massive horse sized wolves in awe, wonder, shock and fear. My god, these creature should not be legal! They were nothing I had ever seen in my life before, huge and muscular yet graceful and intelligent.

There was a grey one and a light brown one and somehow the light brown one held my interest, it pulled me in. It looked very beautiful and I would love to run my hands in its fur however I was not suicidal so I just stood there making no sudden movements. I valued my life, a lot.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening they were gone, I knew wolves were fast creatures but this one on another level. This was not normal, this was not right, this was not human. It had to be some crazy experiment gone wrong because without a doubt they was 100000 x faster than a cheater.

A warm hand was suddenly on my shoulder and before I could let out a blood curdling scream the hand was around my mouth. I sniffed the hand and the scent of coco butter and perfume and gum coated my nose and only one person had that over whelming yet comforting smell- Lacey.

"Calm down Kim, are you ok? You seem a little shaken up" she observed.

I shrugged and looked away something telling me not to mention the wolves because knowing Lacey she would tell everyone and go and explore but something was urging me to keep it a secret. Normally, I would have told Niel as he would keep it to himself or maybe Danny because he would forget in the next few minutes. But once Lacey was onto something interesting or weird there was no stopping that girl.

"You don't have to tell me but I'm guessing its Niel? If it is just ignore him, his just being a spoilt brat. I think you just bruised his ego that's all, he will get over it" she said screwing up her nose in disgust.

I had completely forgot about Niel but now she had brought it up I was as angry as ever. Some friend he was, how dare he talk to me like that? What the hell gave him the right? He made me feel so small and belittled and practically said in front of the whole school I was pathetic and Jared would never like me.

" Please, I don't care about him. He can shove his words where the sun does not shine" I grumbled folding my arms.

"Ohmigosh! I have never heard you say such things Kim, wow! You spend way to much time with Danny. He must be rubbing off on you" Lacey giggled giving me a friendly shove.

I turned red because she was right, Danny had been rubbing off on me. The worse cuss word I have ever said is pissed off, I would not even dream of saying the F word. Knowing me I would turn red even thinking about saying it which I was right now actually.

"Shut up Lace, lets get to lesson. We are already late, this will be my 3rd lesson in a row. Oh gosh! I have algebra with Niel and he sits next's to me" I whined.

"I wish I was in that class, I always miss out on the drama. Adios amigo!" she pouted before running inside and to her lesson.

I was well and truly dreading lesson but I walked in with my head held high and willed myself not to blush as everyone looked at me. I sat down without a word and got out my things trying to pay attention.

"Ok, the next 30minutes will be group work. Do a mind map on everything we have learnt this term and then we will feed back" declared . Awww man, this was going to be awkward.

"Kim, I am so sorry for upsetting you. I swear I did not mean it, I was angry at Jared so I took it out on you which was a rotten thing to do and I understand if your mad" Niel said his eyes full of regret and sorrow.

Seriously, grudges were not my thing but I wasn't not about to fully forgive him so I said "I understand and I will not let some silly argument throw away our whole friendship. However, you did mean it because in arguments that's when the truth comes out which it did. I get it, you don't think someone like Jared would go for someone like me. I know it sounds silly but when he looked into my eyes I felt so whole and complete, something you will never understand"

"But I do Kim, that's how I feel when I look into your eyes…."

Authors note: ok so this was my lil treat for taking so long to update (13 days if I am correct) hope you like the cliffy.


	5. Gifted and CIA

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews everyone, please drop a review once you have read it. It makes it much more worth it :p

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NUTTON!

Kim's POV:

I shook my head, sure I was just imagining things. Why on earth would Niel say that? It did not make sense and the only logical thing I could think of was that I made it up.

I searched his face looking for any clues that told me I was right, but found nothing; he looked bored and skeptical - just like always.

"Kim and Niel, I do not see any work getting done. Kim, I have already set you a 25 minute detention after school for being late, please do not make me add more time on. Niel, I will also give you a detention if I don't see any working!" Grumbled Mrs.

"Wow, is the first time you have had detention Kim?" Niel asked teasingly.

I still felt a bit uncomfortable after our argument so I didn't know how to act because I was still pissed off, but Niel and I were too close to make a silly argument get in the way of our friendship.

I shrugged nervously and cracked on with my work and we spent the rest of the lesson in silence and when the bell rung, I could not have been more thankful.

Shooting out of class I sprinted towards Gifted and talented class where Danny was waiting for me and I spotted my sister and her best friend Daisy-Lee.

My sister is a year below me with light brown hair dip dyed purple, sea green eye contact lenses and is the complete opposite of me and standing at 5ft6 . She is confident, never afraid to speak her mind and cheeky.

I am Gifted and talented because of my reading and writing talent, Amber (my sister) is in because of her acting skills and Danny is here for his art. The class is basically where we practised our talents and stuff.

"Hey Kim, I heard about you argument. Is it true you and Jared are dating?" Amber squealed.

I felt myself turn bright red as half of the class stared at me all holding their breaths waiting for the big reveal.

"No" I mumbled so quietly that Amber herself struggled to hear me.

" Well, David is looking for you and he is also going to beat the crap out of Niel when he sees him. His words not mine. Come, Daisy-lee lets research some new plays" Amber chattered cheerfully.

David is my big brother who is a year older than me, he has jet black eyes like me but light brown hair and is 6ft. He is over protective, sporty and very loud.

"Aww crap!" I groaned taking out some extra English homework.

"Think on the bright side Kim" Danny said patting me on the back as he started drawing random stuff for his collage portfolio.

"What bright side? I have a 25 minute detention, everyone thinks I am going out with Jared and my pyscho of a brother is after my ex best friend!" I snapped.

"Well, I have a 25 minute detention to for not having my gym kit so you will be with me. Every cloud has a silver lining." He smirked.

Ugh! My life right now was terrible and I couldn't help but blame Jared or Juicy Jared as Danny calls him. My best friend and I are hardly on speaking terms, the whole school is watching me like a hawk and my brother was going to go on a over protective rage.

"Danny, be serious. Do you think Niel was right? That Jared is using me and I'm n-nothing b-b-but a plaything." I stuttered choking up a bit. It hurt so badly when I thought of Jared using me.

"No, he may be a lot of things Kim but his not a cold hearted jerk. The way he looked at you with so much passion, jealousy and awe when Niel was holding you can't be faked. Niel was being a idiot for no reason." He assured me.

"I know but why me? He never spoke to me before"

"Things happen for a reason, it's called destiny and actually I think he did notice you a little bit. He would always open the door for you if you were going past and that time when you tripped he was the only one who didn't laugh. He seemed concerned."

"He never opened the door for me like that, he was being polite." I blushed.

"Polite my ass! Now, let me tell you what happened wity me and Paul in lesson. I dropped my pen on purpose in front of him and bent down to pick it up and he said 'move Danny'! He knows my name." He gushed.

"But he was hardly...friendly"

"Pssh, I weren't complaining!"

The bell rung for lunch and I was nervous because I knew that's when my brother would show up, I text Lacey and told her whats going on and asked her to keep lookout. Lacey seemed to think this was excited and how she could be a great CIA agent.

Honestly, I love my friends. I really do but between Lacey's over active imagination and Danny's immatureness there was only so much I could take. PING!

Lacey: Found him! His outside gym class.

Me: Try and keep him there. I am on my my way.

Lacey: Roger that Soldier.

Lacey's POV:

Snapping my phone shut I quickly checked myself out, I wore a black leather jacket, white vest, black skinny jeans and white converse. I made sure I looked fab, I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the senior boys.

Strutting towards them I had my confident face on, but really I was a bag of jelly as I had a secret crush on David.

"Yo!" I boomed.

David and his friends murmed a chorus of 'heys' and high fived me.

"You seen Kim? Or Niel?" David asked staring into my eyes and I could have sworn my heart missed a beat or two.

"Niel? Oh, his with the headteacher all lunchtime. His doing this I.T project." I lied flawlessly.

"Liar!" David smirked.

OK, maybe not so flawlessly.

"Huh?"

"Your nose twitches when you lie! So, where is he? Either you tell me or I hunt him down."

Nervously I bit my lip when I saw Niel coming down the hallway towards us, completely oblivious to what was going to happen. Aww crap!

Without warning David punched him right in the nose and I heard a crunch.

"What the hell!" Niel bellowed.

"Talk to my sister like that again and next time I will kick your butt." David spat before storming off.

Authors note: So was the longest chapter so far and I promise I will keep on making them longer. I was actually going to extend this chapter but if I did chapter 6 wouldn't be here till the end of February  
. Please review guys and I have another story about Jacob and Bella if you wanna check it out and leave a review :  
Yesterday 2:41PMcument here...


End file.
